KAR BI MORALO BITI POVEDANO, PA NIKOLI NI BILO
by ArtByUK
Summary: Mnogo parov ima zgodbo, ki jo z iskrečim očmi in kozarcem v roki pripoveduje na zabavah. Mnogo ljubezni je vzklilo iz grdih pogledov. Mnogo je takih, ki pripoved zaključijo z mislijo, da se nasprotja privlačijo. Ampak njuna zgodba je bila drugačna. Drugačna, ker ne glede kako drugačne so bile njune življenske poti, sta se vedno znova in znova znašla drug ob drugem.


V Londonu je bil kraj, ki so ga nekoč imenovali Trochenmrkow trg. Tiste čase je bil neke vrste znamenitost, kajti govorilo se je, da je pri naštevanju hišnih številk prišlo do napake, saj so med številko enajst in trinajst pozabili zgradihiti številko dvanajst. Prebivalci Trochenmrkowega trga so se te zabavne podrobnosti že privadili in živeli so svoje običajno življenje, misleč da se v njihovem dolgočasnem londonskem vsakdanu dogajajo zgolj običajne reči.

Kako zelo so se motili!

Na Trochenmrkowem trgu številka dvanjast je namreč že stoletja živela rodbina Black, ki pa vsekakor ni bila običajna. Bila je namreč čarovniška družina, ki je leta neopazno živela med nevednimi običajnimi ljudmi  
V čarovniškem svetu si je večina čistokrvnih čarovniških družin v sorodu. Mnogo čarovniških družin je dobrih ljudi, toda Blacki so brez dvoma spadali v skupino slabih. Arogantni, naduti, zastrašujoče lepega videza in ponosni na svojo čisto kri, so se razlikovali od ostalih čarovniških družin. Družinski moto,_Toujours Pur,_pa je le potrjevalo njihovo čistokrvno manijo. A ljudi ne gre soditi po tem iz kod prihajajo, to drži kot pribito.  
Najmlajša generacija Blackov sta bila sinova Oriona in Walburge Black, Sirius in Regulus. Mlajši, Regulus, je bil Black po duši in srcu, vestno je prikimaval vsemu, kar sta rekla njegova starša in ubogljivo izpolnjeval dolžnosti pravega Blacka - torej, sovražil vse, kar ni bilo smargadno zelene spolzgadovske barve. Zakonca Black sta svojega mlajšega sina oboževala, kajti njegovo razmišljanje je sovpadalo s priimkom Black.  
Starejši sin, Sirius, pa je bil popolno nasprotje svoje družine. Sovražil je svojo družino, svoj priimek in obsedenost s čistokrvnostjo svojih staršev.

Debele plasti temnih oblakov nad Trochenmrkowim trgom so skozi zaprašeno okno številke 12 prepustile droben pramen svetlobe, ki je osvetlil gube obraza mladega moškega, poslednjega potomca družine Black. Ob nenadni svetlobi je priprl oči, a ni umaknil pogleda z zbledele fotografije prilepljene na steno. Na njej so bili ujeti v trenutku štirje najstniki, ki so se objeti okoli ramen smejali v objektiv, v ozadju pa se je mogočil veličasten grad.  
Eden izmed njih je bil Sirius, eden James, eden Remus in eden Marius.  
Bili so najboljši prijatelji.  
Bili so srečni.  
Bili so Ravbarji.  
Eden izmed njih je bil Sirius, eden James, eden Remus in eden Marius. Eden izmed njih je nosil aroganten, vendar srečen in navihan obraz, oči pa so mu zakrivali elegantno padajoči lasje.  
Eden izmed njih je imel na nosu nataknjena očala, izza katerih so se mu svetile nagajive lešnikovo rjave oči, lasje pa so mu razmršeno štrleli v vse smeri neba.  
Eden izmed njih je nosil zakrpan plašč, mladosten, nekoliko resnejši obraz pa mu je zakrivalo nekaj brazgotin.  
Eden izmed njih je bil manjši, veliko manj postavenjši od prejšnjih treh, fant peščenih las in vodenih oči, ki so nekoliko spominjale na podganje.  
Eden izmed njih je bil zdaj že mrtev.  
Eden izmed njih ga je izdal.  
Eden izmed njih se je bal, da ogroža svoje bližnje.  
Eden izmed njih je opazoval to fotografijo in srce mu je pokalo ob pogledu na srečna leta.  
Sirius Black je trpeče umaknil pogled s fotografije in se sesedel na postljo. Jamesov glasni smeh mu je odmeval v glavi kot boleč spomin, glasen in nekoliko odsekan, njegova meglena podoba je še vedno odsevala smejalne jamice in rahlo zatisnjene oči, ko je glavo v smehu vrgel nazaj. Kot Jamesov smeh, je bila tudi njegova sreča le še spomin.  
Nekoč mu je nekdo povedal teorijo o tem, kako deluje sreča. Zares jo doživiš le enkrat v življenju. V sebi občutiš sladko grenkobo, ki te opominja, da sreča ne bo večna in da bodo osebe, ki so te naredile srečnega, nekoč odšle iz tvojega življenja in bolj kot se trudiš ohraniti sladkost teh trenutkov v sebi, hitreje ti spolzijo med prsti, kot voda, ki jo želiš obdržati v rokah.  
Sirius Black je komolce uprl v kolena, skril glavo v dlani in tiho zajokal.

"Sirius!" je vzkliknil Remus Wulf, ko je po stopnicah zadihano pritekel v Siriusovo sobo. Sirius je dvignil pogled s prašnih hrastovih tal. "Sirius, Harry je! Harryjeva glava je v ognjišču in rad bi govoril s tabo."

Oči so se mu razširile in stekel je po mračnem stopnišču v pritlično kuhinjo, kjer je v kaminu zagledal glavo svojega krščenca.

"Harry! Kaj se je zgodilo? Je vse v redu?" ja zaskrbljeno vzkliknil poslednji Black.

"Ja, ja, vse je v redu. Samo pogovoril bi se rad ... o svojem očetu."

Sirius se je presenečeno spogledal z Remusom, ki je nekoliko za njim pritekel v kuhinjo. Harry ni izgubljal časa in hitro obnovil, pripetljaj z Rawsom v mislítu. Slišal je, kako je Remus razumno zatrjeval sinu njegovega najboljšega prijatelja, da je bil James eden izmed najboljših ljudi, kar jih je poznal. Sirius je nemo prikimal, ko si je v spomin priklical sončen junijski dan, ko je Robaus Raws Lily Evans oklical za brezkrvnico in izgubil edino pravo prijateljico. Glas njegovega krščenca ga je prebudil iz zatopljenih misli, ko je zaskrbljeno vzkliknil:

"... se je sploh poročila z njim? Saj ga je sovražila!"

Sirius je pomislil na vsa leta, ko ga je James Potter prebudil z njegovimi govoričenjem o rdečelasi Grynfodomovki z bujno zelenimi očmi. Pomislil je na vse noči, ko je poslušal Jamesa tarnati, da Lily Evans ne gre z njim na naslednji izlet v Meeryascovino. Kako je vedno izbral najbolj obupne trenutke, da bi jo povabil na zmenek in večinokrat končal premočen od bučnega soka, ki ga je zlila nanj. Pomislil je, kako živčen je James postal, ko je v daljavi zagledal rdeče lase in kako se je potem postavljal z zvizom in si neprestano mršil lase, da bi izgledal, kot da je ravnokar razsedlal metlo. Kako mu ni bilo jasno, zakaj bi se dekle kot Lily Evans kdajkoli družila z izmečkom kot je bil Robaus Raws. Pomislil je, kako je na nekem treningu quidditcha James treščil v komentatorsko tribuno, ko je na enem izmed sedišč zagledal Lily Evans. Kako je nato Sirius med še posebej dolgčasno uro zgodovine čarovništva zalotil Lily, ko je na kos pergamenta čečkala srca okoli Jamesovega imena. Kako si je James živčno likal hlače na noč pred prvim zmenkom in kako si je naslednjega jutra z ravnalnim urokom nerodno poskušal ukrotiti lase. Kakšen sanjav pogled je imel, ko je prišel nazaj. Kako presrečna je izgledala Lily, ko jo je James objel okrog ramen, ko so se sprehodili do naslednje ure na prepišnih bradavičarskih hodnikih ...

Pomislil je na srečna obraza svojih najboljših prijateljev in spomini so se mu pred očmi zvrteli v hitrem posnetku kot filmski trak. Zazrl se je v zaskrbljene oči njunega edinca in se tiho zahahljal:

"Kje pa."


End file.
